A Friend In Need
by BettinaRain7
Summary: When Letty is in need of comfort, she turns to the one person she knows she could trust. Someone who will always be her best friend. Dotty?


_Quick one-shot that I've had in mind since a long time, took me a little while since I've been focused on my other story, but here it is, finally! Hope you enjoy :)_

Dom was interrupted from his heavy make-out session with Amy Grace when the sound of his cell phone rang. Now normally Dom wouldn't give a shit and wouldn't pick up if his phone rang during one of his steamy make-outs, but Nirvana singing the chorus to "Come as you are" indicated that the caller was the one and only Letty Ortiz. She had chosen that ring tone herself. On one of the many occasions they hung out together, she snatched his phone away and downloaded the song, adding it as her own ringtone, simply because she was in the mood for some amusing self-deprecation, and not to mention she was always such a sport, always teasing and joking around. She was like one of the guys, one of his best friends.

They'd dated a few years back, broke up, but remained good friends. To the world around them, they were happy when they were a couple, which they certainly were, but in secret, they were also terrified. Terrified because they knew that everyone was just waiting for them to mess up, to screw up their relationship, and to destroy one and other, which evidently they did. But they both worked out their differences and mutually agreed on being friends after their break-up, _assuming _that friendship would suit them better.

Dom pulled away from Amy's embrace as he pulled out his phone to answer it, leaving Amy whimpering like a lost puppy. "Hey Let, what's up?" He answered, trying to sound as uninterested as possible, though deep inside he was more than interested to talk to her, but it wouldn't do any good for Letty to ever know.

"I need a favor." She said, wasting no time for pleasantries.

An evitable smile grew across his handsome features. He's heard that tone in her voice before. He instantly knew she called him because she needed his help planning something devious, and he could almost bet the look she had marked across on her face. A sexy, mischievous look that had gotten him into trouble before. He only wondered what evil schemes she had planned under her sleeve. Wondered what or who triggered her off. Don't be fooled by her petite physique, because that girl could throw some serious punches. She was no one to mess with, Dom learned that the hard way.

"I was expecting a call from you." He spoke into the phone, making sure he sounded as lecherous as possible.

Though Dom couldn't see, Letty rolled her eyes. "Are you gonna help or not?" She asked, tone illustrating how unamused she was.

"Well…they say if you're good at something, never do it for free." He spoke arrogantly into the phone.

He loved pushing her buttons, she always looked so damn hot when she got angry. Though he couldn't physically see her, he knew her far too well to know that she was squirming in the inside and scoffing on the outside. And who's to say he didn't get slightly turn-on when the spicy Latina got a little angry? It reminded him of the times when they both used to pick up stupid little fights out of nowhere. Fights that would only lead them to angry, hot sex. Yes, you could say they were a bit dysfunctional and certainly untraditional, but they somehow they made it worked. Their hearts were always in the right place, but it was their arrogance and pigheadedness that resulted to their break-up.

"Seriously Toretto?" She asked through clench teeth, and Dom couldn't help but to chuckle.

Amy made a sound of protest, Dom put a hand up, signaling for silence. She scoffed, got off the couch and proceeded to put her shirt back on, emphasizing her annoyance, but Dom couldn't have cared less.

"What's the favor Let?" He asked.

"Are you busy?"

Dom's eye quickly motioned over to where Amy stood. She stood by the front door, arms crossed over her chest, dignified. "No." Dom spoke with such finality, standing up as he did so. He grabbed Amy by the arm and helped her out the door, remembering his manners, he quietly mouthed '_I'll call you' _before shutting the door. He sighed in relief as he took his seat again on the coach, dedicated in giving his full attention back to his ex-lover.

Letty sighed. "I really need a friend right now." Her voice sounding soft and broken. Instantly wincing as soon as her statement reverberated in her eardrums. God, she only hoped she didn't come off as too needy.

_What happened to the witty and snarky person he was talking to less than a minute ago? _Dom scowled in worry and confusion. He hated having to hear Letty like this, sounding so vulnerable and alone, which wasn't often at all, but unlike others he'd seen it before. No other human being in this world knew her as much as he did.

"Let, I'm here for you. What happened?" His voice so deep and alluring.

She smiled against the phone. She didn't have to be in the same room to see his concern. She was somewhat comforted to know that he'd still cared for her, but what she didn't know was that Dominic Toretto didn't just _care_ for her.

Letty didn't feel like getting into details about her long day, but flooding memories of her aggressive and _a little_ over- the-top behavior somehow brought her to chuckle softly, "I slashed Jason's tires and completely wrecked his car with a bat."

Dom furrowed his eyebrows from utter confusion. "Why?" He asked.

"Caught him with another woman." She said humorously, but Dom knew she was hurting. Her stubborn and prideful will feign as if she were unaffected.

Dom nearly felt his blood boil. _That ungrateful bastard, imma kill him._ He thought, fuming with anger that was sure burst into flames at any given moment. How could anyone cheat on Letty? What kind of idiot would do that? Dom was stupid enough to lose her, a regret that would forever haunt him, but never did he cheat on her, never did it once cross his mind. Dominic Toretto could be a lot of things, but a cheater certainly wasn't one of them, more less when having a woman like Letty.

He huffed in aggravation. "That son of a bi-"

"I took care of it." She quickly interjected, tone flat, cutting him off.

"He's a fucking idiot, Letty." He assured.

"I know." She said nonchalantly.

Dom sighed, running a hand over his bald head. "Listen, I've got some free time to spare, do you want to meet up for some coffee and talk about it?"

"Actually I was wondering if I can go over to your place."

"Uh…sure, yeah, yeah you're always welcomed here."

"Good, because I'm already at your front door."

And with that, she hung up the phone, curled her small hand into a fist and pounded hard on her good friends' door. Startled, Dom quickly tossed on a shirt and scurried over to open his front door. He swung it opened, and there she was, as beautiful as ever. Rocking a simple black tank top, skin tight jeans, and black combat boots. She was beautiful in his eyes. Every inch of her skin, every finger, every toe, the raven hair on her head, her chocolate colored eyes, simple perfection.

A tired smile appeared on her face. "Hey."

"Hey."

"May I come in?" She asked. She looked calmed, but yet unsettled, and Dom knew why, so there wasn't any need to ask.

"Of course." He moved his heavy figure away from the door, allowing her to pass into his living room.

She fidgeted with her hands as she entered his apartment, unsure why she was really there. "And Vince?" She asked, looking around the room.

"On a date."

"What about you? I suppose you have a skank right now lying naked on your bed."

"Not tonight." He sternly said, walking over to his bar to pour himself a drink.

Letty amusing crooked an eyebrow upwards "Why? Ran out of Viagra?" She quipped, with a teasing smile.

Dom chuckled, god he found her sense of humor so odd and appealing. "Let, you from all people know that I don't need that."

"Not yet." She pointed out, with a smile and a wink, pulling her hair into a high ponytail.

She only heard Dom chuckle as she slumped against his sofa, letting her face fall in her hands she groaned, "Fuck, I fucking hate him." Her voice muffled.

"Drink?" He asked.

She nodded, her face still buried in her hands.

Dom walked up to her, and teasingly bumped her shoulder, making her look up at him, earning her attention. "Here." He handed her a Vodka and Tonic. Letty smiled him her gratitude as she accepted the drink. Dom took a seat beside her.

"So how did you find out?" He asked after long beats of silence.

"I told you already, I caught him."

"Where?"

"At his house, on his bed." Her voice flat.

"What an idiot." He muttered, right before taking another sip from his drink. "Well at least it wasn't on your bed." He said, with an understated simplicity.

"Fuck, at least! I swear I would have chopped off his balls." Letty growled, plain out chugging down her drink, wincing immediately at the burn of the alcohol.

Dom chuckled his agreement as he looked down at his drink, nodding as well. "Well don't feel like you lost anything Let. That guy was obviously not worth it." He turned his head to the side and finally looked at her face, straight in the eyes. "You're beautiful Let, and you deserve better than that scumbag."

Letty smiled wearily and leaned back against the sofa. "You really think I'm beautiful?"

Dom finally took his last sip, and finished his drink. "Always have." He answered with uncontested honesty, while looking down at the empty shot glass in his hands.

Hearing his kind and heartfelt words brought a warm fuzzy sensation over her body. She internally had to scream to herself not to blush. But too entranced on her feelings betraying her, her defensive mechanism ignited and Letty felt the urge to wound his confession with a mushy comment. "Don't you say that to every girl before you fuck them."

Dom met her gaze, and after all these years later, he'd be lying to himself if he ever said that her eyes never told him that she had loved him once. "Don't twist my words, I said you were beautiful, not fuck-able. There's a difference. Or what? Do you honestly think I call every girl beautiful before I get them into bed? Come on Letty, don't act naïve." He replied firmly, almost harshly. Quite honestly, he was a bit offended at her remark.

Both pair of brown eyes connected into an impenetrable gaze. Sighing, she was the first to turn away. "I need another drink." Is all she said as she stood up and made her way over to his bar.

"Think Vince minds if I sleep over tonight?" Her voice boomed across the room, soothing the sudden tension.

"Nah, he wouldn't care. You know he loves you."

"You boys ain't sick of me always coming over and taking over your couch?" She chuckled.

"Not yet." He quipped.

Letty teasingly tossed him an olive from the bar. "Shut up Toretto." She said in a serious tone, but layered with a glint of humor.

Dom laughed off her 'offended' glare. "Well Let, I gotta admit, you're taking your break-up pretty well. I honestly thought you'd be worse." He said as he leaned forward and placed his shot glass on a coaster on the coffee table. He saw Letty shrugged noncommittally as she prepared herself a drink from afar. "Well only because I'm not curled into a fetus position, crying in bed in a dark room, doesn't mean I'm not hurting." She said.

Dom nodded in agreement. "Yeah, that's not you." He said, standing up as he did so. He yawned and stretched his arms up high in the air, before proceeding to walk to his bedroom to get Letty some clean blankets.

"I didn't love him."

He heard her hoarse voice. He stopped his tracks "What?" He asked over his shoulder. _Why in the hell would she tell him that_? He turned around and took in her view, her slim figure walking towards his direction, clutching on a Martini. "The reason why I'm not curled in bed balling like a baby is because I didn't love him." She elaborated, looking up at the six-foot-two man standing before her. "Don't get me wrong, I had feelings for him, so it did sting when I caught him fucking another woman, but shedding tears over a person who doesn't respect you isn't worth it. No person who ever cheats on you is worth crying or fighting for." She said, stepping closer to him, their eyes meeting again. "But I _really_ don't want to talk about it right now, Dom. After all, I'm still human, and it does hurt to be humiliated and disrespected." She said. Dom felt her warm breath breezed over his chin. He saw in her dark eyes that all she truly wanted was sheer, unquestioned compliances, and what she really needed at the moment was a friend.

"I'm sorry." He baritone. Letty slightly tilted her head as she saw the sad glint in his eyes, and his dark orbs said all that needed to be said. She already knew what he meant. He wasn't _'sorry'_ for her break-up, he was sorry that she was hurting, sorry for _their_ break-up.

Letty felt a foreign, heavy pain in her chest as she looked up at his wounded look. Where in the hell were these lingering feelings rising from? Looking up at him, she subconsciously bit onto her lower lip, forgetting how that made him hot. He looked down at her and subconsciously licked his lips, remembering her taste on his lips, the soft, the wet feel of her, and the way their tongues dueled for supremacy. _Why was it that the only thing on his mind was to kiss her?_

She fidgeted awkwardly, no doubt thinking the same, and Dom sensed her awkwardness. He quickly shook his head, shaking off the panic that rose inside him, snapping back to reality. He cleared his throat as he took a few steps back, distancing himself from the woman he once thought could be his wife. "I'm-" He stammered. "I'm gonna." He cleared his throat, recomposing himself. "I'm gonna go get you some clean blankets." He turned around and walked into his bedroom.

Letty simply nodded and sat on his couch with a blank expression. She blew out the long stall of breath that she been holding for a long time. "The fuck is wrong with me?" She murmured lowly to herself. She has hung out with Dom billion of times before, but never did she ever think about jumping him like she did at the moment.

_What was she really doing at Dominic Toretto's place?_ Confusion and panic mingled together as the Latina once more chugged down the alcohol.

Within a few moments later, Dom stepped out from his bedroom, carrying a load of blankets and pillows. "Mind moving?" His grin teasing and playful.

Letty smiled and rolled her eyes as she scooted to the side, allowing Dom to drop the blankets and pillows beside her. Letty tooked off her shoes and made herself comfortable while Dom walked back to his bar. "So you wrecked his car, huh?" It was more a statement than a question. He waited patiently for a response as he poured out a nice, soothing scotch.

Letty looked down at her empty glass. "Something like that." She said nonchalantly with a half shrug.

"Well you took it well. Here, I was thinking you've waxed his privates." He chuckled.

Letty stared off at a phantom spot in the ground, biting gently onto her lower lip. And Dom recognized that devious and guilt-ridden look on her face. "What else did you do?" He asked, playfully, accusingly, squinting his eyes in her direction, knowing far too well Letty didn't let Jason off the hook that easily.

Letty's eyes bugged to their limit. "Nothing." She quickly defended.

Dom crooked an eyebrow upwards, unamused and unconvinced by her answer. "Really?" He challenged, staring at her incredulously.

"Nothing, I swear." She undid her high ponytail, allowing her gorgeous dark waves fall flawlessly out of it. Dom bit the inside of his mouth at how sexy that action looked. He quickly shook it off and focused his attention back on the drink he was preparing for himself, before she even got the chance to see him drooling.

She shrugged noncommittally. "I gave him what he deserved, I punched him in the face and kneed him in the balls."

Dom chuckled and rolled his eyes. Of course he wasn't surprised she pulled something like that. He made his way to the sofa with a drink in his hands, and without his permission, Letty scoot close to him, took the drink from his hands and downed it with intensity.

Dom scowled. "The hell, Let." He hissed.

Letty winced. "What? I'm going through a break-up, so I wanna drink up." She said.

They were so close in proximity, barely separated by a few inches. Dom had to concentrate, and not give into his thought. He wanted nothing more but to give her a soul-robbing kiss, taste her sweet lips again, and he knew she was enticing him too. Or why would she purposely move so close to him and flirtatiously bite onto her lower lip?

He pulled himself together and registered his_ true_ thoughts. "Let, don't turn to alcohol to alleviate your pain, don't get faded just to wash your sorrow. That's one of the stupidest thing I have ever heard you say." He said firmly, and almost too harshly, but he had to. He had to get his message across that it's never okay to drink our problems away. "I hope you didn't come here and expect me to let you drink until you black-out. You're better than that."

Letty gave him a look, and if looks could kill, he would be buried 100ft underground. "Don't scold me as if I was a child. I'm a grown woman, I know what I'm doing."

Dom sighed. "Let, why are you really here?" He asked skeptically, slightly tilting his head, attempting to read her _real_ intentions for coming over.

"I told you already, I needed a friend." She deadpanned.

"And what exactly are you expecting from me?" He asked, duplicating the same tone.

Letty scowled in confusion as she really meditated at the simple question. Except that it really wasn't that simple. Letty genuinely didn't know why she came to his place. Comfort? Make-up sex? Did she simply need him as a sex toy just to feel some sort of satisfaction? What the fuck did she want? What the fuck was she doing there?

"I don't know." She whispered, finally feeling all the alcohol she binged kicking in.

Dom read her face and body like only he could. A small, sad smile curled on his face as he realized how vulnerable and confused she must have been feeling. How could he possibly be mad at her? Or expect any coherent explanations from her if all she really need at the moment was a friend to rely on.

He wrapped an arm around her and pulled her close to him. Letty rested her hands and buried her face into his chest. Dom soothingly caressed her hair as an arm enveloped around her small frame and held her close, relishing the moment, hoping to message her pain away. It had been a long time since he last held her tight in his arms, and it felt good, it wasn't sexual, but it was comforting and rewarding, it was the best kind of intimacy anyone could ask for. A true embraced that showed love and loyalty, and only a _true_ friends' hug can heal a broken soul.

Both Dom and Letty were prideful human beings, existing as two damaged souls in this realm, terrorized by their own insecurities that made them believe that no one would ever love them long enough to stay with them, but never in their lives would they thought to find each other's' friendship as satisfying, yet anguishing at the same time.

His strong arms wrapped around her small frame made her feel safe and most importantly not objectified, for she knew if she would have gone to another 'friends' place, they would have taken advantage of her vulnerable state and _'pleasure'_ her right on the spot, but not Dom, he respected her too much, he knew her heart like no other person did. Maybe that's why Letty went to his place in the first place, subconsciously she knew he was the only person she could fully trust in, and perhaps subconsciously she knew he still loved her…as she still loved him.

"Why don't you sleep in my bed tonight? And I'll sleep on the couch." He offered.

Letty looked up to him, eyes pleading for closeness. She wanted him to lay in bed with her, have his hands wrap around her all night and just fall asleep, not sex, but sleep. But the alcohol she drained was already making her drowsy and incoherent to protest, so Letty simply whispered her 'thank you' and fell into his chest again.

Dom smiled to himself. Looking back at the years now, all the bullshit that they once put each other through was child's play. They've both grown and evolved. So perhaps down in the path, when their both in the right state of mind, they might just reconcile. Their bodies yearned it, but most importantly their hearts did.

_Gonna have different stories coming your way later on :) Thanks, Lots of love, Mua ! _


End file.
